Even a Beast Deserves a Day of Beauty
by Amber Newman
Summary: Some special friends help Vincent's inner beauty to shine on the outside.
1. Chapter 1

A Day of Beauty for the Beast

Vincent was traveling down a tunnel at a high speed and quickly turned a corner but he was pulled back and let out a startled, "_OUCH_! " His hair, worn much longer than normal, had become caught on a head-level pipe. He managed to extract his hair from around the pipe and tucked the strands into the back of his hood. The ends of his hair were close to the bottom of his shoulders blades and began to flip up into becoming spirals. It was high time he had his hair cut. He had not had it done lately and more often than not his hair was becoming tangled in his hood or caught under him as he turned over in bed.

Vincent started to turn down a corridor and make his way to the chamber where more or less was considered their barbershop or beauty parlor depending on who was having their hair cut. Mary, by chance, happened to be in there and was busy sweeping loose bits of hair from the floor. There was a pile of hair snippets and blonde, red, brown, and grey were mingled together to form a very colorful rainbow hairball.

"Hello, Vincent," she called out in greeting, "How are you this fine day?"

"I am well, Mary, thank you. And might I inquire the same of you?" he politely asked.

"I also am well. I can see by the looks of things that it is well past time for a trim. How would you like for me to cut your hair, Vincent?" Mary asked as she reached for her scissors and comb. Mary was the one who cut hair in the tunnels and she was a very skilled and talented stylist within her own right. "We could try to make it a bit shorter than usual, a crew cut or perhaps even one of those mohawk hairstyles that seems to be the rage with teenagers Above."

"Mary, I don't think I'm quite ready for such a radical change," Vincent said with his lips forming a grin. "Let's just go for a trim on the ends and I will save the mohawk for the next time I feel a little daring."

Vincent sat down in the chair and Mary began to carefully comb out his long golden locks. She neatly trimmed the ends, trimmed his bangs, and pronounced him finished after she swept off the loose pieces of hair from his shoulders. "There, quite a handsome sight if I do say so myself. And I do say so."

"I am not so…," Vincent's voice trailed off as he heard giggling from the door way. He looked in that direction and a pair of large, brown eyes were looking at him. A rather large grin accompanied the eyes and a little girl of about four entered the chamber and walked up to Vincent. She tentatively reached out and began to stroke his mane.

"Soft," she whispered as her hands moved up and down through the length.

"I think, Vincent, that you have an admirer." Mary smiled down at the little girl as she continued to sweep the floor and tidy up.

A few more giggles greeted them from the doorway and Mary and Vincent looked over to see several more female children gathered and looking in. "Come on in, no need to block the doorway." Mary motioned for the children to come in.

They all gathered around Vincent's chair and watched as the little girl continued to stroke Vincent's hair. She looked at him with hopeful eyes and said, "I braid?"

"Yes, Vincent, let us braid your hair," the rest of the girls gathered closer and looked at him with smiles and gentle pleads.

Somehow Vincent was talked into a full day of beauty. Ribbons, barrettes, bobby pins, and a few bottles of nail polish were produced in all of their efforts to make Vincent as beautiful on the outside as he was on the inside. He felt a little silly but remained silent when he could see the happy faces, listen to the joyful chatter, and when, all of a sudden, one of the newest little girls to the tunnels broke forth and proclaimed, "This is so much fun. I haven't ever had this much fun in my entire life. I don't want to go back Above. I want to stay down here." Everyone stopped and looked at her in amazement. This is the most that she had ever said. She was smiling and laughing along with the rest of the girls. She had been in the tunnel for nearly one month and had kept to the shadows and remained silent. No one knew how she had come to be with them except for some kind soul had rescued her from a life of abuse and neglect and deposited her in the opening of the tunnels. Vincent had been the one to find her, alone and crying, and getting ready to turn and run back. He brought her to Father and she had been left in the tunnel nursery and in the charge of Mary.

That settled it, Vince thought to himself, he would allow them to braid, curl, or even dye his hair blue if it would cause Stephanie to smile like that and want to accept Below as her home and its people as her family.

There was much laughter coming from the tunnels as Catherine made her way down the winding paths. It was a night much like all the others that she had faced before.

She hadn't been able to access Vincent's thoughts or feelings for the last several hours and while she was curious, she was not overly concerned because she felt no anxiety, no worry and no fear. He just seemed to be much occupied and his thoughts were not focused.

"Hold still," one little voice said between giggles.

Vincent had multiple braids running through his hair at all different lengths, thicknesses and patterns. Some were French or Dutch braids, other were run through with ribbon or tied off with bows. That's not what caught Catherine attention though. What she noticed was a set of small hands that were waving above Vincent's but she leaned closer and saw that they were fanning back and forth and another little face was pressed close and blowing on his claws. His bright red claws! Catherine felt a chuckle building in her chest and could feel it pushing its way to the surface. She tried her best to hold back the peals of laughter as she took in the scene. Vincent was playing beauty shop with the children and he was the customer. He could sense her presence in the room and turned his heard around to look at her. The sight she saw was her undoing. She doubled over in rib wracking laughter. He had a large, fat foam curler holding his bangs together.

"Do I need to make an appointment and come back or do you have room for another client?" she asked while trying to keep a serious look on her face. It took almost too much effort to keep from crackling up into uncontrollable laughter.

"No, Miss Catherine, you come right along and have a seat and Bethie will be with you in just a moment," one of the other children gestured to an empty seat across from Vincent. Catherine played along and gracefully sank down into the chair. There were so few times that she had seen Vincent this relaxed and in such a silly, playful situation. It's true that she was due for a trip to the hairdresser but this would be so much more fun.

Bethie, a tall, slender girl of 14 walked up to Catherine and motioned for her to sit up. Catherine's hair was soon brushed, braided into a crown braid and adorned with white flowers. She turned to see Vincent and ask if he liked it and before she could ask, he said, "You look like a lovely fairy princess come below to rescue the poor prince who is being held captive. Only, it's me and not a prince." He meant this to sound light hearted and jokingly but only in part. He truly wished that she could come down and set him free with just one kiss.

"No, I am the one who is being set free. Only my jail is a concrete one Above and my jailer is the DA's office. Joe occasionally lets me have time off for good behavior," she added with a grin and a wink of her eye.

"Why don't we take a stroll around the castle and perhaps go see if we can find an enchanted lamp to rub?" He stood up and walked over to Catherine to offer her his hand. He stopped in mid-air and embarrassingly wiggled his fingers when he realized his claws were still bright red and he had ribbons and bows woven all through his hair. He laughed and looked helplessly at Mary.

Mary walked over to where he was standing and said, "Girls, time for fun is over and now we get down to what must be done at the end of a successful business day. Time to clean up." She grinned as she pushed Vincent down into a chair and began to remove curlers, unbraid braids, and the girls used remover to return his claws back to their nature state.

"Ok, now I believe you look presentable enough to stroll any tunnel or corridor without insighting a riot." Mary smiled and bid him and Catherine farewell as they exited the chamber and continued to walk straight ahead. They walked down and soon entered the wind chamber. They quietly stood side by side and just enjoy each other's company.

Catherine turned to Vincent to speak when she felt a gush of air across her face and heard a female voice carried on the wind say, "Don't go quietly into that dark night. Rage against the dying lights, rage against the forces who would take you from those you love and cherish. Rage against those who will try to destroy you and make your love perish."

She turned to face Vincent and looked him in the eye as she wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to draw his face closer to hers.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered as she inched closer and closer to his face.

"Yes," he said when their noses were touching and their lips were so close to touching that she felt the air escape his mouth as he answered. He still was relaxed from his sessions with the children and his guard was let down but not when he opened his eyes wider and saw how close they were to kissing. He gently pushed her back and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. He lightly rocked her from side to side and placed a finger across her lips when she tried to ask, "Why?" in protest to his interruption.

He knew he could not allow a kiss because that would cause him to lose control. He heard the woman's voice and he took the message to heart but it was misunderstood. He took it to mean that he would be the one to cause hurt and pain – his dark side – and he must rage against the darkness and not allow it to hurt Catherine or to steal their love and happiness. She did not say anything as she pressed her ear against his chest and could feel the strong beating of his heart. She swore that she could hear her name in the rhythmic beat. The rest of the voices, the words, and the gust of winds were forgotten as all she could concentrate of absorbing as much peace, love, and tranquility as she could.

*** To be continued *** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wind Prophecy

Vincent and Catherine were standing and facing each other as they heard the warning fade and the message hung cold and heavy in the air. Neither said a word but wrapped their arms tighter around each other and Catherine involuntarily shook – not from cold but from the feeling of foreboding as the words echoed through her soul and wrapped around her heart and pierced it with their icy barbs.

Vincent felt the shutter pass through him and he held her yet tighter and rubbed her arms to restore same of their former warmth. He looked into her sea green eyes and sighed, "Don't let this trouble you. It could just be the ramblings of anyone and not for us." He stroked her right cheek and chucked her under the chin. She instantly smiled and swatted his hand away. The solemn melancholy mood was broken. She could still feel the shards of icy tendrils in her heart but the warmth returned to her limbs as Vincent rubbed small circles on the lower back and raked his fingers through her hair.

She brought her arms up and slipped them around his neck and laced her fingers and locked the together. Her forehead was resting on his chest and she could feel the strong, steady beating of his heart. It kept a wild twin tempo with the beating of her own heart.

Narcissa was perched around the corner and she saw the two wrapped in a loving, yet longing embrace. She saw as the sparkling dust was settling and her voice on the wind died down. She had many tricks in her book and would use them all to help prevent the Evil One, the tragedy that foreworn destruction, from striking.

Many thought she was a harmless, eccentric old woman. A little loose in the head but respected none the less. She preferred to remain below in the Catacombs and called the Darkness her home. Many thought it to be a place of depressing darkness and yet she found it peaceful and a place of rest until lately she could feel the spirits of the elders being disturbed from their decades old restful slumber. She could hear weeping coming from Anna Paters grave. There had been a silence there for many long years as Vincent grew and became a man.

Anna Pater was not his real mother but she was the one who found him and she nursed him with the very lifesaving milk that was supposed to sustain the life of the child she had recently lost. Her body starting to produce and build from the moment she held Vincent. His spirit called to hers and her body responded to his physical needs. He had been unable to latch on for the first 3 days and cried nonstop. They did not know if he would live or die.

Each day she expressed her milk and she would try to painstaking feed him. He refused all bottles and eyedroppers and all rubber nipples as if he knew they were not the real thing and he wanted nothing to do with them.

She had accidentally gotten some milk on her finger and as if he could smell it he rooted towards her hand. She reached over to put him upright and he latched onto her finger and gave a mighty suck. He suckled for a few minutes and let go preparing to cry for more. Anna quickly dipped her finger into the expressing bowl and put it back into his mouth. For 3 days she expressed her milk and fed him between cryings.

Father took the child for short time periods so Anna could relieve her physical needs or stretch her legs. Vincent readily accepted the milk but looked at Father with woe begotten eyes because he wanted his 'mother' and she was not there.

Anna lay down the one day and Vincent was lying next to her as she quickly fell asleep. Pillows were propped up and around them to keep him from rolling off the bed. She awoke to him making loud sucking sounds and squirming towards her. He latched on to her milk soaked shirt, he had his mouth over where her nipple was, and he latched on with all his might. The fabric prevented a flow of milk as his tiny hands pawed at her breasts.

She chuckled and removed his mouth from her blouse so she could undo the buttons and allow him to latch on properly. She had to pull with more force to break the suction and heard a loud pop that was followed by a blood curdling screech. His limbs flailed about and his mouth formed a large angry 'O'. He bellowed and screeched as if demanding his dinner back.

"Here, here," Anna said as she repositioned him and offered her breast. He latched back on and began to busily drain the supply. After he was fed, she burped him and his eyes started to droop and his head leaned forward and he was fast asleep.

Anna's chamber was very warm and she feared he would become too warm. He was covered in a fine down of fur and his pink skin was barely visible in small patches. She stripped him down to his diaper and took off his booties that Mary had knitted.

She counted ten fingers and ten toes that looked like and were shaped like any newborns except for the fur and the tiny claw instead of a fingernail. She didn't care that her adopted son was different. He needed her and she needed him. They were brought together to fill each other's missing needs. She thought him to be the most beautiful baby ever born.

Back to the Present

Anna Pater's spirit moaned and wept for her son. He didn't know of her or remember their short time together but their bond was strong. During times of trouble he could almost feel arms wrap around him and hear a lullaby being softly sung. As a child he could almost feel a rocking motion as he was drifting off to sleep. Anna's spirit was trapped within her crypt and she could not move about to comfort Vincent. The Evil One was near and she could only weep and pray that her son remain safe. It was his time to face the Evil One and to claim triumph for his life. Catherine was by his side and she would play her part in the fulfilling of the prophecy. Narcissi and her magic, Catherine's love and strength, and Anna's love were woven into a shield that protected Vincent.

*to be continued*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cry Not Mother

Anna Pater's spirit silently wept for the babe, now grown into a man that she had held for such a short time. She had only been with him for a few short months before her life was so cruelly cut short but their spirits bonded and joined together for a lifetime. Her spirit had been free to wander Below and she came to Vincent during times of trouble and during times of happiness. But now the Evil One was close and she was bound to her tomb and could only wept and grieve. She could feel the tight bounds of death binding her within her layer and she could not break free.

Narcissa possessed a great power that had been passed down from mother to daughter, grandmother to granddaughter, and occasionally to those special individuals who possessed the essences of both genders. She was able to communicate with the spirits of those who had not passed on to the light after their mortal lives had ended. Anna Pater's life was cut short and ended violently before it was her natural time. Her spirit was still attached to the world Below because she was joined, in part, with Vincent. Her breast milk had supplied him with the nourishment his body needed to survive on but it was her spirit and love that give him the will and strength to keep on living. He became her reason for living and she was pulled from him too soon. Vincent still had the need for a mother and part of her lived within his heart and she could not rest in full peace until he felt complete and total love from another. Catherine was the one who completed him but he held her at a slight distance and refused to fully give into the pull he felt because he was afraid of hurting her. He still fully did not feel as though he deserved to be loved by someone so beautiful and pure.

"Grieve not, Anna, though the time seems dark and all hope is hiding behind dark clouds of despair. Your love and strength is flowing through Vincent stronger than flesh and blood, muscle and bone. For you gave him the power of love and there is no stronger bond than true love," Narcissa said as she prepared for the battle that was to come. She sent silent prayers to the heavens above to give her the strength and wisdom to face the fight that she knew was coming. Her bones felt chilled and the hair on her arms was standing on end because of the evil vibrations that were echoing and bounding through the Catacombs. This was a fight that was to be Vincent's but she was able to provide help and lay a foundation of protection to push the forces of evil back for a while longer.

Narcissa's words penetrated Anna's tomb and she took some comfort in them. She could felt a bit of warmth and felt a drawing towards the heavens above. She longed for this long dark nightmare to be over and to be able to finally rest once she knew her son was safe and loved. She tried to answer Narcissa but no words would form and no sound came forth. "I can feel your words, Anna, even if you cannot form them. I have felt your spirit these long many years and it was a joy and comfort to know that Vincent had a mother's love and protection even if he was not aware of it. But you are weary and it is nearly time for you to go. Your life was cut short but your love has lived on and you will always be a part of him. He will always be a part of you. Take comfort, my child, and know that the Evil One will not claim another life. You will be free and he will be the one to be trapped in torment for all eternity."

Narcissa knew that as surely as there was a Heaven above for the good, kind, and loving souls that there was a place deep below for those who were evil and hurt the innocent ones. She knew of this place because she had felt the heat and heard the screams over the years as she witnessed the passing of these souls destined for true death. She crossed herself and spoke a few words of blessing and peace and set back about her work.

Catherine and Vincent were still wrapped in an embrace as the final glittering winds died down. She had her head resting against his chest and his arms were wrapped around her waist and holding her tightly. The icy barbs of fear were melting down until they were mere icy splinters and she no longer noticed them as she felt the strong, steady beating of Vincent's heart and felt his love coursing from his body into hers. The love that they shared was nearly palatable. Narcissa was silently mouthing words of a prayer and raised her hands above her head and cried out in a mighty voice, "So let it be done as the will of the Spirit of Love directs." There was a bright flash of light and sparks flew through the air and surrounded Catherine and Vincent and were absorbed into their very beings. Neither saw the flash of light or the sparks but they could fell warmth tingling from their head to their toes.

"Do you feel something?" Catherine asked as she drew closer to Vincent and buried her face further into the folds of his cloak. She shivered a bit and he drew his cloak around her and enveloped her in the folds as if to shield her and keep her warm.

"Yes, I did," he said slowly. He felt a great surge of strength as well as a feeling of what was just lurking around the corner for them. He also felt a stronger feeling of love and a woman's presence. It was not Catherine's presence but it was of someone he had felt before. Narcissa's prayer had been for a bit of Anna Pater's love and strength to be released from its hold and passed onto Vincent. Anna's weeping ceased.

***to be continued***


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Narcissa's Point of View

"The foolish old woman is muttering to herself again," I can hear someone whisper. That someone has a name and I know exactly what that name is though I am not looking at them nor am I in the same room as they are. I can hear and feel this muttering deep within my soul. I can feel the vibrations of emotions of all who are Below. Some of the mutterings are of fools and some are the words of love and wisdom vibrating from those who are brave and strong of heart. I pay no mind to the muttering of fools because the foolish will always mutter foolish things and only fools will listen to their own kind.

Perhaps I am odd in the world of mortal men because I live more in the world of the spirits than in the world of fleshly men. But I am alive and still have a strong, heart beating in this deceptively frail, old appearing body. How old am I? Well, ha ha, now that is not something that a lady reveals and it is her right and privilege to be whatever age she decides. 49 seems like a nice, ripe young age to claim but, alas, I am many, many decades, or perhaps centuries past that. But ha, it is still my right and privilege to not reveal the truth.

There is always more to a story than appears and that is so in this case. Every man, woman, and child has a great destiny to fulfill – their reason for being created and born into this world. Not every person choices to embrace their destiny and take the journey to fulfill it. My journey has been a long one and there have been many tears and sorrows just as there has been much joy and happiness. My destiny is tied into Vincent's, much the same as Anna Pater, Father's, and so many others – especially Catherine. One might say that Catherine is Vincent's destiny.

Vincent's parentage has always been a mystery to those who dwell Below. Well, nearly all Below because I alone am the only one who knows who his true mother and father are. Not even Anna knew the truth of the woman who had given birth to Vincent and had to hide him to be able to keep him alive. My very own sister was Vincent's mother. She was very much a mortal woman; the gift had not been passed onto her in the same way that I had inherited in. I am well in tune with the world of the spirits and with the spirits within the people around me. I can see into the past and catch glimpses of the future. Not all the glimpses are totally clear nor do I understand them all. Part of my gift is to be able to see them and pass along the knowledge to the person to whom they were intended. My sister, Venetia, had the great gift of compassion and love. She was able to pierce even the coldest, stoniest of hearts and bring forth a spark of warmth and ignite that glow into a full flame of love.

You have to leave behind the image of 'realty' and listen to this story with an open heart as well as open mind. The physical world around us is often very deceptive and not what it appears to be. There are, or more soon to be were, beings that were man, yet more than just man. The essences of mankind comes from the very ground beneath his feet and he leaves that further behind with each footstep he takes forward. This race of more than man, more than just flesh and blood, is a race of regal, noble beings that walked the earth for many centuries before God breathe the breath of life into Adam. Vincent is descended from this race and he is the very last left. My sister's heart always drew all kinds of animals, people, and other beings to her because they wanted to bask in the warmth and glow of her love.

There was one such being left and at the time he was one of the very few left. He face isn't very hard to image for Vincent is the very mirror image of his father. His father, Kellian, was a warrior of the light and truth. His inner strength was one of truth, courage, and a fierce loyalty. He was a prince among his people, though they were scattered and numbered in the few.

He lay on his side, his life's blood seeping from a deep gashing wound in his side. He had greatly battled the Evil One's forefather and won the battle but the cost was great. He exhausted all his mighty strength and the sacrifice was his life so those who were around him wound survive and yet they would never know of his sacrifice. My sister was out gathering herbs and plants for our medicine supply which had been running low. She saw nothing but felt a deep pain and sorrow within her heart. Her body was pulled along by electrical currents she could not more explain but obeyed. Her eyes saw a broken form lying on the ground but it wasn't the sight of the blood or brokenness that could her attention. She saw his shocking blue eyes and felt the arrow of love pierce her heart. Her heart and soul shuttered within her body and her heart began to beat wildly. She fell to her knees and took his face into her hands. She looked into his eyes and saw the same feelings reflected back towards her. They spoke no words but joined lips. She put all her life and love into the kiss and gave him all she could. She willed the life to return to his broken body. He looked into her eyes and transferred all the love, strength, valor, and truth he possessed. That day they shared more than just minds, they joined in body and soul and a life was formed. That life was Vincent. His father passed away shortly after his conception but he passed with a smile on his lips and peace in his heart. His head was on my sister's lap and he died with her hands stroking his hair. This had taken a lot of strength from my sister and her health never recovered from that day. It was the precious life within her womb and her love for him and Kellian that propelled her forward.

This is just the beginning of the story but it would be better to hear it from Venetia. Part of the gift we share is that though her body has failed and her spirit has passed on, she is always with me.

*** To be continued ***


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Venetia's Tale

My heart swells with pride when I think of my son and all the troubles he has overcome and how he never lost the innermost part of his humanity. If only he knew that his mother was proud of him and just how proud his father was. Kellian and I only had a few hours of peace and love on this earth but we have all of eternity stretching before us. Soon, very soon we will be able to join together. My son, Vincent, who is so deserving of love, has a special part to play in his and Catherine's destiny. The course was placed into action before the laying of the foundation of the earth or before the first star burned and twinkled in the sky. My capacity for love courses through his veins and pumps straight into his heart and within his heart of the strength and valor his father possessed. Vincent truly is a prince of his people and the kingdom, his layer, stretched within the twists and turnings of the tunnels Below. So many years ago, before Father, Jacob Wells, was born the plans were laid for a world where Kellian's people could escape and be free of the Evil Ones. For, beneath the city, far down below there is a chasm that separates the physical world from that of the spirits. There is a place where total freedom and protection is. Only when the Evil One is defeated will I, Kellian, and his people be free to inhabit this land.

It has been over thirty years since the day of Vincent's birth, which was the day of my physical death, but I can still remember each moment like it only happened yesterday, I can feel the life quicken beneath my hands and prepare to come into the world. He has his father's strength and determination; he was letting me know with each hard kick and turn that he wanted to come out. I held my hand over my stomach and asked for the babe to wait just a little while longer to be born. I was happy to welcome a new life into the world but the times were not safe anymore and the Evil One had been tracking me day and night since Kellian's death and when he discovered that Kellian's heir was held safely within my womb. I had to flee and stay in hiding and Narcissa helped to keep me hidden and none of the other occupants of Below knew of my existence or of the pending birth of their prince.

I was almost to the tunnel entrance below St. Vincent's Hospital, the hospital that my son was named after. Anna Pater was walking the streets above and grieving for the loss of her daughter from three weeks prior. I could feel her pain and felt the tears on my cheeks and I cried the tears of loss with her. I knew that I would not survive this birth. Narcissa also knew and had foreseen in a vision that Anna would be the one to raise my baby and that she would love him. She would save him and he would save her from the despair that was filling her soul and leaving her feeling hollowed and tired. My energy was quickly leaving and I now encouraged Vincent to hurry and be born soon. I made it out of the tunnel entrance when I felt the hair stand up on the back of my neck. The Evil One had found me and he knew where I was and what was about to happen.

I felt a large gush of warm water between my legs and looked down to see blood mixed among the snow on the ground. I fell to my knees and began to pray for assistance. Just at that moment Narcissa arrived. *** the baby is quickly delivered and Venetia gave one final push and the baby came out. She only had time to reach for him before her spirit left her body. Narcissa spoke a few words of magic and she spread her hand out. She opened her palm and the snow began to lift and dance around her and her sister. It created a barrier that for just a few minutes gave her time to wrap the baby and place him safely underneath a bush. She knew Anna was just around the corner and she kisses Vincent and encouraged him to wait just a moment before he started to cry. She was able to move her sister's body down Below and the bloodied snow began to turn white again as the snowflakes settled over the spot she had just lain in. The Evil One caught a scent on the wind and he went in that direction believing that Venetia has slipped out of his grasp and was off in that way.

Vincent let out a howl just at the precise moment Anna was passing by. She found him and took him home. My arms were outreaching towards my child but I could not lift him up. His eyes were turned towards me when Anna uncovered his face. She never took a second look at this strange child who resembled no ordinary man. I could feel all the love in her heart break through the wall of hurt and she let the love wash over Vincent. I could see an aurora of love surrounding them and it was as if two lost souls had been joined to complete a puzzle. I walked up behind Anna and placed my hand on her forehead and said a silent blessing and passed all the love I could muster to travel into her heart and to help her love my son as if he were here very own flesh and blood. Vincent became to wail from cold as much as hunger. He had just exited my warm, safe womb not 10 minutes before Anna had found him. I looked at my darling son one last time before I heard a voice in the background. I turned my eyes and saw Kellian standing not 100 feet from where we were. I tried to reach out towards him but the more I reached forward, the further back he became.

"Not yet, my love. Just a while longer and we will be together. Our destiny is entwined and we will be together when our son finishes his journey." He slowly faded into the distance. I waved goodbye to my son and told him I would see him someday when the time was right and he, his father, and I would never be separated again.

*** To be continued ***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

These Sweet Daydreams

Vincent awoke early, much too early for his liking. It would be another two hours before the alarm would sound but he was wide awake. He reached over and lit a candle so he could see to read. He didn't want to get out of bed yet and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep. So he settled in for what he thought would be a few hours of quiet reading. His mind kept wandering from the words before him and the book fell to his lap several times. He finally shut the book and placed it to the side. He did not bother to place a ribbon as a marker because he was not sure if he had even read a 100 words or a single word 100 times.

He had spent the night tossing and turning between troubling dreams of people and places he did not know. Yet these events, images, and stranger's faces were familiar to him as if he had seen them in an old movie projector playing within the back of his mind. All that was missing was the beautiful princess trapped in the high tower. He grinned at this thought because Catherine could be considered the princess and the tower was her apartment complex and the 18th floor on which she lived. Only this princess had access to an elevator, a flight of stairs, and the quick wit and reflexes of a fighter. She was no golden haired princess who waited high up for her prince. She would climb down from the tower; tuck her hair into a ponytail, and go down below to find her prince. Her prince rode on top of a subway train and not a white steed.

Vincent rose from the bed and headed toward the bathing chamber. He figured he might as well go ahead and get his day started because it had already begun whether he wanted it to or not. He stepped into the pool of hot, steamy water and sighed with relief as he lowered himself into the water that promised to relax his muscles and wash away the hours of restless sleep. He lathered his sponge with the homemade soap that Mary had made especially for him. The soap had a hint of lavender, rosemary, and just the faintest scent of citrus. The effect was a clean, calming scent that rose from the steaming hot water. Vincent began to lather his long mane of hair, first at the crown and then working the suds down with long strokes. He closed his eyes and started to drift off a little bit as he felt a small, soft hand caressing the back of his neck and the other hand was resting on his shoulder. He sighed in obvious delight as the fingers began to knead the taunt muscles of his shoulders and neck.

He heard a noise and opened his eyes in time to see a yellow rubber duck floating his way. "What?" he gasped in surprise as the duck seemed to wink at him with a knowing look in its eye. There were two blue eyes peeking over the edge of the tub and were rapidly blinking.

"MOUSE!" Vincent said loudly more from surprise and less from annoyance.

"Mouse heard Vincent running bath. Mouse thought Vincent would like rubber duck. Makes Mouse's bath time fun. Ok, good. Ok, fine?" Mouse had a big smile on his face and he felt confident that his rubber duck would help his friend to relax and enjoy his bath.

Vincent chuckled at the earnest pleasure that Mouse took from doing a 'good' deed. Mouse seemed to be a very simple minded person on the outside but that belied a large, giving heart. He was not able to put his feelings and thoughts into more than sentences stringed with simple words. But Mouse was a mechanical genius and truly had a heart of gold. He was more than willing to share all his treasured possessions with all who needed them.

"Yes, it is ok and it is good. Thank you, Mouse. Now may I please have some privacy to finish my bath and get dressed?" Vincent's smile had the same effect on Mouse as the greatest praise. He nodded his head and backed out to let Vincent finish bathing.

Vincent splashed the water with his hand and it sent the rubber duck bobbing up and down on a tide wave of bubbles. Mouse's motives were very simple and he only thought of how to make his friends smile. But the effect of Mouse's simple gestures were so deeply felt and caused such feelings of happiness and gladness that Mouse might have been a genius of the mind and heart as well of mechanics.

He closed his eyes and tried to relax and let the previous daydream of the soft, gentle hands come back but it was impossible and he sighed with regret and pulled the tub stopper to drain the water. He knew that the hands were Catherine's but what he didn't know was that Catherine was showering at the same time and felt strong hands wrapped around her waist while massaging small circles on her lower back. The sensation stopped suddenly and she opened her eyes and looked around with disappointment. She could have sworn that Vincent was right there with her and it was his strong arms around her. It was the same feeling of peace and contentment that she had felt down in the Wind Tunnel the day they heard the strange prophecy.

Catherine and Vincent were both using a towel to dry off at the same time. Their morning bathing rituals were so similar that it would have been comical if either were aware of what the other did each morning. The only difference in the morning was that Catherine's breakfast was always the result of poor cooking skills – burnt toast and bitter coffee. Vincent's breakfast was hot sweet oats and a blue berry muffin that Mary had made. They finished dressing, ate their breakfast, and each headed off to start the day's work.

*** To be continued***


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter

Halloween and A Picnic

Part 1

Vincent and Catherine had been working steadily for several days and had not been to see each other. They had plans soon that would bring them together and they looked forward to this precious time.

Halloween was the one day of the year that Catherine and Vincent could walk the streets of the city and no one would give them a second glance. This was to be their second Halloween together and Catherine wanted it to be a very special one. Narcissa's magic and prayers had been able to put the Evil One at bay for at least a few days and give Vincent and Catherine more time together to let their love strengthen them.

She wanted to be able to do something special for him that they had never done before. Halloween was just a few days away and it would afford them more freedoms and liberties that usual. There was to be a special concert in the park and it would be easy enough to go and listen to the music and perhaps do a little bit of dancing. But they listened to concerts often enough that it wasn't unique enough.

A picnic! They could have a picnic and in this she would be able to share little bits and tastes of the world around them. She brought out a pad and pen and began to jot down foreign foods she was sure he had never had before and that she would be able to share and teach him about.

Italian lasagna

German potato salad

Japanese Onigiri balls of rice

Mexican Tortillas and salsa

French cold Quiche

Greek Loukoumades similar to fried doughnuts that were sprinkled with honey and cinnamon.

Swiss chocolate

She wrote up a shopping list and went to the grocery store. It took her an hour of carefully scanning the shelves and making sure that she had everything on her list before she was satisfied with her purchases. She walked down each isle and wished that Vincent were able to be with her. Grocery shopping had always seemed like a mundane chore until she started to think about all the activities Vincent had never been able to participate in and she knew he'd enjoy all the different sights and sounds and to be able to have access to foods he had probably only read about. She looked in cook books and read all magazine articles that she could find that outlined the foods she wanted to make. William was kind enough to write down detailed instructions for her. She was not much of a cook but her love for Vincent made her try all the harder and she was determined to make a feast he would never forget. And she bought some antacids just to be on the safe side.

She smiled at the thought of him trying to use chopsticks to eat Chinese noodles or how the sweet and sour pork would make his mouth pucker in delight at the sensations.

She carried the heavy grocery bags into the elevator of her building and pressed the number 18 and waiting as the elevator doors slide close. She released the bags and set them on the floor for a brief moment and stretched her arms. Cooking was a labor of love for her and carrying the heavy groceries was a labor on her muscles. She could definitely get used to doing this if It turned out to be as pleasurable for Vincent as it as for her. She had been visiting William in the tunnels and getting ideas for recipes and jotting down the instructions.

She wanted to make sure that this picnic was as authentic and as detailed as she could possibly make it. She wanted to create memories for Vincent that would exceed anything he might have read in a novel or dreamed about. Something as simple as a picnic actually held a world of untold delights.

Her careful planning was jotting down into a list of what materials she would need beyond just the food:

A wicker basket that would be enough to hold food for two people

A classic red and white checked blanket

A bottle of aged French wine

Wine goblets, plates, and silverware

Linen napkins

She didn't want this to be just an ordinary friend chicken and potato salad served on paper plates type affair.

She put a pot of the stove and added ½ cup of water and brought it to a gentle boil. Afterwards she added 3 cups of finely grated Swiss chocolates. She set the dial to a lower level and let the chocolate melt while she wasted a pint of strawberries and laid out mini skewers in which she then pierced the middle of the strawberries by the tops. She took the melted chocolate off the burner and set it on a hot pad and waiting about 10 minutes for it to begin to cool. She dipped each strawberry into the cooling chocolate and set them aside on a platter to let the chocolates continue to cool. Chocolate covered strawberries were one of the first things to be finished and now she moved onto the rest of her list.

The Italian lasagna was actually going to be one of the easiest dishes to prepare. William had given her a secret to be able to make delicious, traditional tasting lasagna that did not require the usual amount of work and time that went into it but it still tasted like it had taken hours of labor. She laid out the noodles, tomato sauce, chopped onions, peppers and mushrooms, grated 5 Italian cheeses (ok, she did cheat on that and bought already grated cheese), spices and 1 lbs. of ground beef that she had already browned. She layered the ingredients into a crockpot and pour ½ cup of water over the mixture and set the dial to low/simmer and that as all. It would cook on low all day and be ready before the picnic.

She moved onto the German potato salad. This was one recipe that she knew she would have no trouble following and it required the potatoes to be left unpeeled. She brought a pot of water to a boil and dropped in the chopped up potatoes into the water and set her timer for 15 minutes. She already had the mayonnaise and spices mixed together in bowl and set off in the fridge. The timer went off and she drained the potatoes and water and set the bowl in the fridge to help cool it faster. Afterwards she mixed the mayonnaise and spices with the potatoes and that dish was done.

She spent the rest of the afternoon preparing and tasting dishes and was well pleased with herself. She chuckled to herself though and reasoned she needed to slow down on the taste because she'd eat all the food herself and then have to go on a diet afterwards from all the weight she knew that she'd probably gain from all the carbohydrate rich foods.

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky and it was time for her to start getting dressed in her costume because she knew that Vincent would soon be at her apartment and they would be on their way. He would still knock on the balcony door because this was his usual way and it did not occur to him to go through the front and take the elevator up. This was the one time of the year that he would be able to but he was a creature of habit and rarely broke from his usual ways.

William and a few of their Helpers showed up at Catherine's to pick up the prepared dishes and make their way to the park. Catherine had been worried about how she was going to see Vincent be able to prepare the picnic scene and still keep him surprised. William had been kind enough to offer to set up for her and that way she could fully surprise Vincent and not have to worry.

She stepped into the shower and let the warm water wash over her body as she shampooed and conditioned her hair. She lathered a body sponge and quickly washed herself and rinsed the conditioner out of her hair. After toweling drying, she quickly dressed in her costume and looked into the bathroom mirror. The only thing left was her hair and that was easy enough. She pulled on a dark brown wig that was separated into two side braids and she looked at her reflection. Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz was staring back at her. She and Vincent had recently read the book and decided to dress up as Dorothy and the Lion as their Halloween costumes. Although there was nothing Cowardly abut Vincent.

She was finished dressing just as she heard a knock on the French doors of the balcony. He was right on time and took her breath as he stood there. He was dressed regally in an outfit and cloak fit for royalty but what made her smile the most of that he had taken one detail from the movie and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and tied in place with a red satin ribbon. She smiled to herself when she thought abbot the earlier time when she had gone Below to find him with ribbons and bows adorning braids that the girls had put on him. He endured the treatment because it brought them so much pleasure and they had such fun. He held out his hands to show her thought that his nails, gleaming and clean, was plain.

"Ha! Not so fancy tonight, are they?" she asked as she looked into his eyes and saw the smile that threatened and crinkled around his eyes.

"No, not quite but I like them this way." He held out his arm to her and said, "Shall we go, my lady?"

"Yes, let's go but could we take the elevator and go out the front lobby? It is after all Halloween and I'd like to be able to proudly hold my head up and walk out the front door and show you off to the world."

"For you, Catherine, anything I am able to do. We will if that pleases you." He took her arm in his and stepped into her apartment. He had only seen it from the outside and everything within seemed so delicate that he was afraid to touch anything in fear of breaking it. He certainly felt out of place and although the apartment was arranged in an attractive way – it didn't match Catherine's personality. It lacked warmth and a personal touch. Her father had hired a professional to decorate the place for her and she had never felt the need to redo it. Her apartment was just a place to return to after work and a place to sleep after she can back from Below. She felt like her real home was Below and that after at time she would be able to convince Vincent to allow her to move there.

They leisurely strolled to the park and were settled down on a park bench as the musicians set up their instruments and went through a last minute rehearsal before the concert was to begin. Catherine and Vincent discussed the various concerts they had listened to from down Below and how excited they were to actually be able to listen Above and in the open. While they were talking, William's helpers were able to set up the red and white checked blanket, wicker basket, and a chilled bottle of French red wine.

Vincent looked a Catherine and he had a suspicious gleam in his eyes as he asked if she were trying to keep some information from him. She shook her head no while her heart became to beat wildly. It was a cool afternoon but she began to sweat at the thought of him finding out before the surprise was ready.

"Finding out what?" he asked. He opened his eyes wide as he tried to focus on Catherine's thought. The harder he tried to focus, the more that she tried to mentally block him.

"I want to say that I have no idea what you're talking about," yes, she wanted to say but she wasn't able to say she didn't know what he was talking about. She couldn't lie to Vincent, even an innocent 'white' lie that was to prevent the surprise from being ruined. Her palms were moist and she could feel moisture pooling at the small of her back. She needed to act fast or she would be openly sweating and ruin the picnic surprise.

He began to inch closer to her. He scooted to the edge of his chair and then reached over to pull hers closer when one more inch threatened to topple him over. Being in the fresh air, feeling the sun on his face, and feeling the daytime wind blowing through his hair had made him feel dizzy, drunk with new found joy and freedom. He bolding drew her closer and placed her on the edge of her chair. Their knees were pressing, their shoulders were close, so close they nearly overlapped and his shocking blue eyes stared into her sea green eyes and he quietly repeated the question.

A shiver started at the base of her spine and worked its way up her back and then traveled down each limb. An electrical storm was brewing in the pit of her stomach and threatened to erupt and shoot sparks in the surrounding area. She opened her mouth to speak but the words just came out in a soft, "ummmmmm," humming sound. He leaned in closer and his cheeks brushed her but the short, stiff whiskered tickled her and she started to laugh when out of nowhere she sneezed not once, twice, or three times but four complete sneezes one after another. The sneezes set off another incident of laughter and soon she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Vincent didn't know if he were supposed to pat her on the back, give her a glass of water, or hand her a hanky to blow her nose.

He was saved from further awkwardness when a familiar face came into view and beckoned him and Catherine to follow. Catherine's sneezing and giggle subsided when she saw the curiosity flair in Vincent's eyes and knew that the secret had been saved for at least until they reached their destination.

The sun had already started to set and the sky was turning a rosy red around the flaming ball of fire. The red and white checked blanket was set on the ground and silver platters and cutlery were scattered about and in different dishes. She could only guess which dish was which but she did memorize a list of details about each country that she thought he would find interesting.

"What do we have here?" Vincent asked as his mind was abuzz with questions. He could smell all the enticing scents but he did not recognize any of the dishes.

"Why don't you sit down, get a glass of wine, and make yourself comfortable while I fix a plate for you." Catherine motioned to the blanket and noticed that someone had thoughtful brought along pillows to sit up and they were the same pattern and material as the blanket. Vincent sat down and sipped his glass of wine. It was a very good year and had aged excellently. He didn't think it was from the wine chamber Below because he did not recognize the flavor or the bottle. It had obviously come from a store and was very expensive. Normally he was have felt uncomfortable with such extravagance but perhaps it was the night, the rising moon, and the taste of such a rarity as the freedom to sit among the inhabitants of the city and to be accepted as one of them. He felt no uncomfortable and had a sense of peace and utter contentment as he had never experienced before. His glass of wine stretched into two and then three. It wasn't unusual to drink wine at special dinners below but this was a stronger wine than he was used to and he didn't often indulge in wine because it made his guard down and he was always vigilant to keep control. A slight hiccup escape his lips and was soon followed by a, "S'cuse me."

Catherine giggled when she saw him sitting on the cushion, a checked linen napkin tucked into the neck of his vest, and a lopsided grin on his lips. The wine had loosened him up alright.

"Let's start with the German potato salad. Did you know that potato salad wasn't eaten in this country until the mid-1880s? It was introduced by a German immigrant and immediately was a success." She dipped a spoon into the potato salad and held the spoon out for Vincent to try a bite. He looked at the potato salad and scrunched up his nose. That does not look like any salad that he had ever had. There wasn't even any lettuce.

'Oh well,' he thought to himself, 'might as well try some if that will make Catherine happy.' He took one small bite and to his surprise, instantly fell in love with it. He gobbled the rest of the potato salad and looked hopefully for more.

Catherine fed him a few more bites before she put the lid back on the bowl. "Don't worry, there's plenty more food but I don't want you to just fill up on potato salad."

He felt full but it was not with food. His heart and soul felt bursting with love for her and the wine had quieted his inner voice of caution and he reached over and drew her into his lap. She gasped a little and automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and he settled her more comfortably. She shivered a bit, though not from the cold, and he drew his cloak closely around her and held her tighter. Her hands were around his neck and her fingers were clasped together. He nuzzled the side of her neck while his hands freely roamed up and down her back.

Waves of delight and shivers were racing to and from in her body. He brought his face close to hers and was about to place a kiss on her lips when she pushed him back. "No, Vincent, not like this. Not when you've had too much wine and unknowingly let your guard down."

"Perhaps you're right," he whispered but he didn't believe it. His sane, closely guarded side was cautioning him to go slow and to back off. He again heard in his mind the prophecy she heard in the wind tunnel, ""Don't go quietly into that dark night. Rage against the dying lights, rage against the forces who would take you from those you love and cherish. Rage against those who will try to destroy you and make your love perish." He withdrew from her and she moved over to sit next to him.

"Balls. We'll try the balls next," she reached for the wicker picnic basket and she heard him take a deep breath and exhale.

"Excuse, me? We will try what?" he had a slight red creeping through his face and his eyes looked uncertain and yet held a hint of mischievousness.

"Onigiri are Japanese rice balls. I'm sure you've had rice before but not quite like this. They're wrapped in Nori wraps – seaweed from the ocean."

They continued to feast as she gave him the history behind each food and a little bit of knowledge of the cultures they came from. Vincent listened and absorbed every word that she said so that he could go over them later in his mind and compare them to the knowledge that he had learned in books. He loved to read and learn but listening to Catherine was by far more exciting and more entertaining.

Their last few days had been so busy and so full of pending feelings of evil and a battle yet to be waged that just listening to Catherine read, eating the different tasty foods, a glass or two or bottle of wine, and just being outside was enough to make Vincent relax and let the worry and doubt leave his mind. But the peace was soon to be broken and this would be their last time of quiet for a while.

***End Part 1***

Chapter Seven

Tarnished Gold

Part 2

"One, two, three...," and so on counts a greedy voice. There are stacks of gold coins and gold bars scattered throughout the room. The room resembles Fort Knox of the Underworld. There are fine antiques chairs, though mismatched, of good, sturdy quality gathered around a table not so much unlike Arthur's Round Table. Only this table has one knight, one dark, sinister knight of the night. His face remains in shadows as he greedily counts the gold coins. Gold! It is all his and no one is the wiser. Paying for transactions and being paid only in gold is the only way to make sure no one can trace the business doings back to him.

Is this sweet, twisted justice finally paying him back for all the years of torment and terror spent wandering the world Above; serving an exile he felt he did not deserve? He had been forced out of the very home he created to escape the world Above. He had no choice but to do what was necessary to protect his very creation, his very life and the life and power of his son. Somewhere in the back of his twisted mind the very story, the very fabric of history had been woven through a maniacally, and thorough deviant method until it was twisted and contorted to fit the history he believed to be real. In his mind, Vincent really was his son; Anna really had died in her 3rd month of pregnancy as Vincent clawed his way into the world. His son was born in beauty and blood. He believed that his wife had died and her life was a beautiful, appropriate sacrifice to pay for the beauty, the raw power, and to lift him into the position of a god- or at least a demi-god. He had been forced out of his home, forced to abandon mourning his wife, and to have his very own new-born son stolen from his arms. The indignity he had to suffer because he knew that he would ruin his chances to reclaim his son if he stayed and fought for him. He knew he'd have to let Jacob have the boy and that, little by little; he would gain power and the resources to storm below and take his son back. His son, his little force of nature that would someday be hell to reckon with. The day of reckoning was coming and all those who stood against him would be the first to fall. He mind had become so twisted and disillusioned that he had no memory of Anna bringing Vincent home after she found him at the hospital. Nor did he remember that she had survived the miscarriage but died 6 months later by drinking poison that he had given to her.

"Let the fools celebrate their victory and believe that they have won. Let them be happy and go about their lives thinking they have only good days and good times before them. When in reality, hell and death, vengeance and pain are lying in wait and the recompense will be swift and painful. All these long 30 years I have bid my time Above and use the resources those fools so ignorantly know nothing of. The fools Above with destroy themselves with the materials from Below. Ah, the ironic beauty of it all. The people Above supply me with the gold and the gold supplies me with the power and the power is what I need to destroy those Below!" He pushed more stacks of gold to the side and started to count again. He was planning on where to store his vase fortune. He had amassed so much gold in the last few weeks that he was unable to physically carry it all and he had taken to hiding it in various places around his chambers.

He had gone back below years earlier, deep, deep into the earth, closer to the bowels of the Underworld, so far down that no one from the tunnels could ever hear him come or go. The fools were in danger each and every day and did not realize it. Some places in his chamber were cold as ice, chilly as the edge of death while other places had natural vents that blew steam and vapors. It is said that if you listen closely, with your ear turned towards one, you could hear the screams and cries of tortured soul from the belly of Hell. Whether this is true, he was closer to Hell and brought death to every place he traveled. He was a dark Angel of Death and he used the tunnels to further spread death and increase his wealth and power.

John Pater – Paracelsus. Alchemist. Scientist. Doctor. He wore many different titles at different times in his life but the one name he had never been called was Father. Though in irony, his last name Pater means father in Greek. Destiny? Was he destined to be the father to the great and powerful Vincent? He did not want a son to love or to be loved by. He did not want a companion to help him mourn the passing of Anna, nor did he long to comfort his 'son'. He would use the knowledge to drive Vincent to the near edge of insanity in hopes to stir his blood lust, his taste for bloody revenge.

He was a father in his own right. He was a creator and instiller of fear and hatred below. He had been sending whispers down below, through various people, that he was still around and soon, very soon he would be back to take over Tunnel World and Father would be put in his place. Most people who lived below were peaceful and looking for a place to live in peace and not have to deal with the harsh, hateful reality of Above.

There were tunnels all throughout under the sewers and subways that no one but Paracelsus knew about. He had spent many years wandering these tunnels, marking maps, placing landmarks and moving in supplies and necessities that were needed to start a new, better society. No more do goodies that were in his way and were preventing him from reclaim his property. Vincent was no more to him than a tank or machine gun as to an Army officer. He was a possession of great power that he longed to possess and unleash on the world Above and Below.

How did his heart become so twisted and who filled his soul with a bitter, hateful evil? The Evil One.

***End Part 2***


End file.
